


Olympic Suprises

by Karlaneku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Face-Fucking, I am so sorry Aran, M/M, Tiddie Fucking, Wet & Messy, cum kink, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlaneku/pseuds/Karlaneku
Summary: Despite getting to play at the Olympics, Suna Rintarou misses his boyfriend. Little does he know the lengths his boyfriend is willing to go to to support him.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 45





	Olympic Suprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cheesyshenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesyshenanigans/gifts).



> This a sequel to the gift fic Do Aprons Count As Clothes. More loving Osuna because I can't not. Thank you to my wonderful beta and friend KayleeSchuyler for her help. Cheesy this is 900% for you thank you for the inspiration.
> 
> I did my boy Aran dirty (pun intended) in this. T.T I'm sorry Aran I love you but you were the best to fit this situation.

*Ring ring. Ring ring* “Ya’ve reached Miya Osamu. Sorry I can’t come to the phone right now, leave a message after the beep. Oh, and if this is Rin, send me a pretty pic, I miss ya.” *beep*  
“Hey Osamu. I was just calling to see if you were free. Guess Miya Onigiri is really busy with the Olympics. Your onigiri are the best in Japan after all. I just wanted to say hello before my next match. I’ll try again after, maybe I’ll even send you a post-game pic. I love you.”  
Suna hung up the phone with a sigh.  
“I take it Miya is busy again.”  
Suna looked up at his friend and former teammate, Aran Ojiro. He sighed again, “Yeah. It’s understandable all things considered, but I haven’t even really talked to him much since we left.”  
Aran laughed at that. “You’re starting to sound like Bokuto.”  
Suna pouts, “I don’t sound like that owl. And besides, his significant other is always right there in the stands to cheer him on.”  
Atsumu chuckled, “Jealousy thy name is Suna.”  
Suna just rolled his eyes. “Oh shut it and cover those hickies of yours before the trainer lobs a volleyball at your head again.”  
Atsumu quickly pulled his jersey on, remembering the last time Iwaizumi had seen him come in with hickies. That man had a wrath like no other.  
“Get your butts out of the locker room, we’re having a pre-match meeting!” Speak of the devil. Iwaizumi was by far the harshest trainer he’d ever had. Fair, but harsh.  
Suna sighed again and looked at the lock screen of his phone. He had set a picture of him and Osamu cuddled in bed, Osamu wearing one of his rare smiles. Suna smiled a little before putting his phone in his locker.  
“Miya what the hell are those?!” Suna chuckled, he had warned Atsumu about the hickies on his torso, but he hadn’t told him about the ones high up on his neck.

“Shoyo! Ya know Oikawa right? Couldn’t ya have told him to take it easy on us.” Atsumu whines as he collapses against his locker. The match against Argentina had been long and arduous, tough on everyone, even the most excitable of them.  
“Hey hey hey, Tsum Tsum we won! It was a great game too! The guys from Argentina are tough.” Bokuto was beaming and puffing his chest out. No doubt proud to have shown off for the proclaimed “love of his life.”  
“Oikawa has gotten better. The move to Argentina helped his form.” Ushijima stated as he fished out his phone from his locker.  
“Why did he even decide to play for Argentina when he’s Japanese?” Tobio asked as he took off his shoes, wrinkling his nose up at the smell.  
“He said he wanted to beat everyone in Japan. Do you think that means he’ll play for them again at the next olympics?” Hinata carefully took off his shirt. He had received just as many balls as their liberos had, and his arms looked like they might be starting to bruise.  
Suna sighed and dragged himself to the showers. He was exhausted. He didn’t have the boundless energy Hinata and Bokuto had, nor did he have the energy to analyze their opponents' plays after the match like Atsumu and Kageyama. All he wanted was to shower and cuddle with his boyfriend. Suna turned on the shower and let out a relieved sigh as the water hit his body. Perhaps Osamu would consent to being his cock warmer once he got home. His boyfriend’s ass was great and he couldn’t help but think of what it’d be like to have his dick buried in Osamu, hearing his pleasured moans as Suna brought him to completion time and time again. Suna glared down at his dick. The fucker really had the nerve to get hard while he was showering in the damn locker room.  
Peeking his head out, Suna made sure nobody was close enough to hear what he was about to do. He wrapped a hand around himself and he started to stroke to the thought of reuniting with his boyfriend. Would Osamu drop to his knees for him as soon as he walked in the apartment? Maybe he’d let Suna fuck him from behind. Or…. maybe he’d fuck Suna from behind, hard, fast and merciless. Suna bit his lip to hold back his moan and rubbed under the crown of his dick. It’d been so long since they had had sex, that Suna didn’t know whether he wanted to fuck or be fucked.  
He just wanted Osamu in any and every way he could have him. He should have waited until he was alone in the hotel room, that way he could finger himself open as he fucked his hand. Osamu’s fingers always felt better though. While his own were long and could easily reach his prostate, Osamu’s were thicker and provided more of that delicious stretch that Suna loved. With a grunt Suna watched as his release went down the drain. Masturbating in the locker room showers was so much less satisfying without Osamu around.  
“Should I tell Samu ya miss him so much yer jerkin’ in public places Suna?”  
Suna glared at the wall separating his and Atsumu’s stalls. Perhaps he should tell Iwaizumi that Atsumu was seeing someone on the team.

After another dissatisfying masturbation session in the hotel room, Suna climbed out of the shower. Slipping on the black lace bralette, panties and stockings Osamu liked most on him, Suna smirked as he looked at himself in the mirror. The lace felt heavenly on his skin, hugging him beautifully, even with how often he’d worn it it still fit like a dream. Maybe he’d send Osamu some pictures after all.  
Suna startled a little at the knock on the door. “Suna hurry up or we’ll be late to the party,” Aran’s voice echoed from outside. Oh right, the party Bokuto and Hinata insisted on throwing in their hotel room. Surprisingly the coach and even Iwaizumi had been ok with the idea, citing how they earned it after the match against Argentina and the morale boosting effects it could have. Suna pulled on the casual clothes he had brought in with him. They gave no indication as to what Suna was wearing under them. At least this way it could feel like Osamu was at the party with him.  
Suna heard a distant knock. It was probably Atsumu, come to drag them along to the party, the impatient prick. Suna opened the bathroom door just as Aran opened the front door.  
“Can I help you?” Suna looked to where Aran was staring questioningly at their guest. Their guest who Suna immediately recognized.  
Dressed in Suna’s sweater, a pair of sweats, a boater hat and wearing a mask stood his boyfriend, Osamu Miya. Suna blinked. He had to be dreaming. Not only was Osamu here, in Tokyo, at Suna’s hotel door, but he was wearing a mask that said “cum catcher”. It had been a gag present Suna surprised him with last Christmas after they found out about Osamu’s little kink. Osamu had jokingly commented about wearing it as a signal to Suna, but he couldn’t really be…  
“Can I see my boyfriend Aran?”  
If Suna weren’t still processing that his boyfriend was at his hotel room basically saying that he wanted messy sex he would find Aran’s choked disbelief funny.  
“OSAMU?! Why are you-- I thought you-- What is that mask? Wait……” They watched as understanding dawned on Aran and he took a deep breath, taking on the long suffering look they so often saw in high school. “I am going to go to the party and pretend I saw absolutely nothing here. I did not just learn about your and Suna’s sex life. I’m just going to go and pretend none of this just happened.” With that Aran wandered out of the hotel room.  
Osamu took the opportunity to slip in the door, ditching his hat and pulling down his mask. Suna just stared at Osamu’s roguish smile. “Surprised ya, didn’t I Rin?”  
Suna just stared. “I thought…. What about Onigiri Miya?”  
Osamu pulled the sweater over his head and oh god he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. “I applied for a permit to have a stall for the games. I wanted to come support my boyfriend. And maybe have a little fun on the side.” At this point Osamu was right in front of Suna.  
Suna just stared in stunned silence as Osamu smirked and lowered himself to his knees in front of him. “Besides, I know ya both missed me as much as I missed ya.” Oh god Osamu was mouthing at his dick through his pants. Well he was definitely real and definitely there, the heat of his mouth even through the pants, was unmistakable. Suna moaned and weaved a hand through Osamu’s hair, starting to grind against him.  
“You’re not trying to tell me something with that mask, are you Osamu? Did you really come all the way to Tokyo just for me to make you an absolute mess?” Osamu’s smirk answered it all. Well, if he wanted it like that… “Take off my pants. I think you’ll like what you see underneath.” With one last dirty grind against Osamu’s mouth Suna pulled away so he could get to the button and zipper of his pants. His breath caught a bit in his throat as Osamu’s greedy hands quickly undo his pants and tug them down.  
“Oh Rin.” That breathless moan of Osamu’s was addicting. He had brought the lingerie hoping it would remind him of those moans. Having the real thing right there with him was so much more satisfying however. Suna impatiently tugged down the panties to free his dick, letting the band rest behind his balls.  
“Go on then Osamu. You want your first serving don’t you?” With that prompt Osamu immediately swooped in and deepthroated Suna’s dick. Suna weaved his fingers through Osamu’s hair and tugged. “I’m going to fuck your mouth ok?” With Osamu’s thumbs up of consent Suna slowly started to pull his dick out of his mouth, shivering at Osamu’s resulting mournful moan. “Fuck.” Suna had been contemplating going slow, spreading out this enjoyment for as long as they could, but that moan had shattered his resolve. He thrust hard back into Osamu’s mouth, watching as his boyfriend’s eyes rolled back in his head with a choked moan. The pace he set was unrelenting, causing spit and precum to make a mess all over Osamu’s chin and torso. Suna watched as his boyfriend slurped messily on his dick, just adding more to the mess. Suna moaned, “I’m close Osamu.”  
Osamu’s messy slurping, combined with the hand his boyfriend was rolling his balls in, snapped Suna’s control. Pulling out so that just the tip was in Osamu’s mouth he came, watching as his boyfriend greedily swallowed most of his cum while letting yet more of it drip out onto him. Suna’s dick gave one last interested twitch before he withdrew it from Osamu’s mouth. Running his thumb along Osamu’s bottom lip he smeared the mess around. “Open your mouth Osamu. Let me see.” Just as Suna expected, when Osamu opened his mouth a pool of his cum sat there. He watched as Osamu swallowed it all before sticking his tongue out. If only refractory periods weren’t a thing.  
Suna pet Osamu’s hair as he reached into the overnight bag he had brought with him. If he didn’t know his boyfriend any better he would have been surprised by the large, unopened bottle of lube he pulled from the bag. “You really came prepared didn’t you?”  
Osamu smirked and licked his lips, voice rough from the fucking it just took. “Of course. Yer not the only one who needed this. Though I am upset that you’ve already jerked off once without me. Ya know that was my load.”  
Suna shivered as Osamu licked the tip of his oversensitive dick. He was going to murder Atsumu later. “Strip and get on the bed on the right.” Suna grabbed the lube and unsealed it while Osamu did as instructed. When he turned around he was greeted by a buttplug nestled in between the cheeks of Osamu’s ass.  
Osamu smirked again and shook his ass a bit. “Like what ya see Rin.” Suna watched as his boyfriend spread his cheeks. “Come make me a mess.”  
Entranced, Suna walked over to his boyfriend, gently pressing against the plug inside him. God his boyfriend was amazing. Suna pulled out the plug partway, just enough to get to the thickest part before letting go and watching his boyfriend’s ass swallow it back up. He couldn’t help but to do so again and again, until Osamu was thrusting his hips backwards.  
“Rin stop teasin’ me.” Oh he was close to tears wasn’t he. Well, Suna guessed it was time to give his boyfriend what he came here for. He slowly pulled the plug out, twisting it along the way, only to receive another surprise. There, dripping from his boyfriend’s open hole, was fake cum.  
“Fuck.” Suna quickly lubed his fingers, getting some on the bed and over his hand before thrusting two into Osamu. Hooking his fingers he pulled out some of the fake cum, doing so again and again until there was none left.  
“Rin……” Osamu still lay there on his knees holding his ass open, voice tinted by his tears and the despair of losing what had just been in him. Suna uncapped the bottle of lube and poured some into Osamu’s hole, watching as some gushed out each time Osamu’s clenched, making a mess of his ass and thighs. Tossing the now closed bottle of lube elsewhere on the bed Suna took three fingers and thrust them into his boyfriend, listening to the man’s euphoric moan.  
He set a hard and fast pace, fucking Osamu with his fingers. The messy noises were enough to get him going again, he could only imagine what they did to his boyfriend. Suna barely held back a moan as he felt Osamu clench tightly around his fingers, moaning loudly and shaking as tears ran down his face. Well that answered that, his only regret was that he hadn’t gotten to see Osamu’s face as he had cum, but they could easily fix that. Taking his fingers out of his boyfriend he flipped him over, making sure he landed back in the wet spot.  
“Look at you Osamu, cumming just from me fingering your sloppy ass.” Straddling Osamu’s body he started grinding between his boyfriend’s pecs, moaning happily when Osamu pressed them together around his dick. “Such a good boy Osamu. So perfect. So per--” Suna’s second orgasm took him by surprise, ripping a moan out of him as he came all over the bottom of Osamu’s face and his pecs, adding to the mess already there. Leaning down he kissed Osamu, exhaustion catching up with him.  
“I don’t think I can go again Osamu….”  
Osamu just smiled and pulled Suna close, kissing him sweetly, “That’s alright, there’s always tomorrow, and you deserve a rest after that match.  
Suna smiled back and guided Osamu onto his side. His dick was a touch oversensitive but he couldn’t pass up on what he had been dreaming about just a few hours earlier. His boyfriend gasped as he slid his dick into his ass, holding him close as they spooned. Settling with a yawn he kissed his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Can we stay like this? For a little while….” It was getting more and more difficult to keep awake.  
Osamu’s voice was endlessly fond, “O’ course. Sleep well Rin.”  
Suna smiled as he drifted off, content and happy with his boyfriend in his arms and around his dick.

*Omake*  
Osamu woke with a yawn and a stretch. That was the best sleep he had had since before Rin left for the olympics. Taking stock he noticed that his boyfriend was still, thankfully, in his ass. He was however clean and laying in a dry bed. Across from them the other bed was still a complete mess from their earlier activities.  
He smiled, even being as exhausted as he had been, his boyfriend had gotten up, cleaned him AND moved them to the dry bed, all without waking him. Even after everything the game took from him yesterday, Rin still took care of him. Osamu looked at the overnight bag he brought, thinking of the small box inside holding a promise of forever. Win or lose, after the Olympics were finished he was going to ask Rin to be his til the end of time.  
The door beeped, signaling someone keying into the room. Oh right, Rin was rooming with Aran wasn’t he? Osamu looked at the other bed again and there, at the side of the bed, were Aran’s volleyball shoes, thankfully untouched by the mess. He chuckled, he should have figured that his boyfriend wouldn’t fuck Osamu ten ways to Sunday in his own bed.  
“Oh sheesh-a-wiz guys it reeks in here! Couldn’t you at least open a window or something?!”  
Osamu chuckled, maybe he’d make Aran some of his favorite onigiri later as an apology. Snuggling back into his boyfriend’s arms Osamu closed his eyes, thinking of onigiri and a promise of forever.


End file.
